


Love is a Dirty Whore

by Falcyn



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcyn/pseuds/Falcyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Love is an Open Door, as a reflection on what a total asshole Hans was.<br/>T for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Dirty Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind I don't know how the heck to post anything on ao3, let alone audio, and that I wrote this on a school night because I thought it was funny.
> 
> Just in case, I'll leave you the URL.  
> https://soundcloud.com/peregryn-falcyn/love-is-a-dirty-whore

My whole life's been a story of a girl out of place  
but then one day you just appeared  
you seemed like a dream, at least from your face  
You told me nothing was as i'd feared

But then you  
showed your true face  
and left me dying on the floor  
love is a dirty whore  
love is a dirty whore  
love is a dirty whore

fuck you  
fuck you  
fuck you  
fuck you  
love is a dirty whore

i know you're crazy  
greedy doesn't begin to cover it

i like to think we'll never meet again  
but with some improvisation  
there'd be no more fornication  
not for someone as dickish as you  
Please go die  
you unbearable ass!  
I hope that you get stabbed by a boar  
love is a dirty whore  
love is a dirty whore  
love is a dirty whore

fuck you  
fuck you  
fuck you  
fuck you  
love is a dirty whore


End file.
